chaotic_disappointmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Phandalin
Phandalin is the current home city. Their place of residence is Tresendar Manor. It is located in Northern Central Far Reach. After saving the city of Phandalin and helping clear Wave Echo Cave, Harbin Wester, the townmaster, rewarded them with the rehabilitation of Tresendar Manor. City Description :''This section describes the state of Phandalin after our adventurers have dispatched the surrounding threats and is what will be used if any ensuing campaigns were to take place. For more information on Phandalin, please see official D&D content: "The Lost Mines of Phandelver" '' Phandalin is an up and coming city in Far Reach. It is located Northeast of Holden and South of Underwatch. With the surrounding areas cleansed of evil, Phandalin is now able to thrive and grow. What was once a small town built on ancient ruins is now becoming a bustling city in its own right. With the reopening of Wave Echo Cave, many families are moving from all around to take part in the expansion of the city to seek wealth and their place in the city. Demographics Phandalin has grown quite large compared to its early days. What started as a town of about 50 is now sprawling and growing with well over 2,000 occupants. The population is mostly human with significant minority of dwarves, halflings, and half-elves. Recent events have also brought a handful of gnomes to the city. Notable Locations Stonehill Inn The primary inn located in the center of town. It is a large, newly built roadhouse made of fieldstone and timber. The common room tends to be filled with locals nursing mugs of ale or cider. There are a total of 6 rooms for rent at 5sp per day. One can also spend 10sp per day to include food. It is run by Tolben Stonehill, a short, friendly, young human male and his wife, Trilena Stonehill. They are parents to an only child, Pip. They are natives of the town Brackenmill and moved to Phandalin to prospect, but realized they knew more about running an inn than mining. The new town offered a good opportunity to become well established. Barthen's Provisions The largest trading post in Phandalin. Shelves stocked with most ordinary goods and supplies, including, backpacks, bedrolls, rope, and rations. Does not stock weaponso r armor. It is open from sunup to sundown. Elmar Barthen is a lean and balding human male shopkeeper of 50 years with a kindly manner. Two young clerks employed by Elmar, Ander and Thistle, help load and unload wagons and wait on customers when Barthen is not around. Edermath Orchard The orchard is ran by Daran Edermath, a retired adventurer who lives in a tidy little cottage beside an apple orchard. He is a fit, silver-haired half-elf well over a couple hundred years old. He is a fighter who served as a marshal and herald for many years in Far Reach. Upon retiring, he decided Phandalin would be a good fit for him. Lionshield Coster The building is owned by the Lionshields, a merchant company based north of The Pass. They ship finished goods to Phandalin and other small settlements throughout the regions. They keep a steady supply of armor and weapons, all of which are for sale. It is run by Linene Graywind, a sharp-tongued woman of 35 years. She is very wary of selling to people that might be a threat to the town. Phandalin Miner's Exchange Trading post where local miners have their valuable finds weighed, measured, and paid out. In the early days of Phandalin, the exchange served as an unofficial records office, but since it has been included as part of the town Treasury. The trading post is ran by Halia Thornton, an ambitions and calculating woman of 40 years. Halia has since become treasurer of Phandalin. Alderleaf Farm The farm is the largest in Phandalin. It is run by Qelline Alderleaf, a wise female halfling of 45 years. She tends to know everything that goes on in town. She has a son, Carp, who is a rambunctious and precocious child of age 10. He can be quite sneaky when it comes to finding out things he is not supposed to know. Shrine of Luck Phandalin's only temple. A small shrine made of stones taken from the nearby ruins. It is dedicated to Tymora, goddess of luck and good fortune. Cared for by Sister Garaele Sleeping Giant Taphouse Before the boom and cleansing of Phandalin, the Sleeping Giant was quite rundown and attracted many ruffians. Nowadays, it is an esteemed establishment that sells only the best of dwarven ale. Run by a surly female dwarf named Grista. Townmaster's Hall In its early days, Phandalin had no functioning government, but the townsfolk elected someone to serve as a townmaster each year. The townmaster serves a judge in minor disputes and keeps any records needed to be kept. It had a small serviceable jail in the cellar. Today, Harbin Wester, is in charge along with his right-hand man Sildar Hallwinter. With the influx of people, a town guard was needed and Sildar took over the duty of Captain of the Guard. Phandalin now has a functioning government capable of dealing with matters of all kind. Tresendar Manor Tresendar Manor used to be the rundown building, but has since been renovated for it's new residents, our adventurers. It is more castle than house. The manor stands at the east edge of town on a low hillside amid woods and thickets. The manor consists of many hidden corridors and is designed with utmost safety in case of an invasion. The manor was gifted to the adventurers by Harbin and Sildar after the reopening of Wave Echo Cave. Notable People * Sildar Hallwinter * Reidoth * Daran Edermath The Story So Far Early Days Our party ventured into Phandalin's wreckage. It was troubled by the Redbrands and their leader "Glasstaff". Over the course of a few weeks, our party was able to defeat "Glasstaff" and dispatch the evil in Wave Echo Cave which gave way to Phandalin's sprawling growth. As a deal, the party receives 10% of all profits from the cave, which at the moment, is all going towards payment for the manor. The party has since, with the help of locals, restored the manor, commissioned a teleportation circle, and helped bring peace and prosperity to Phandalin in ways of guilds, community centers, and other charitable offerings. Category:Phandalin Category:Far Reach - Cities Category:Needs Work